


Ape Man

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Logic | Logan Sanders, Aromantic Sleep | Remy Sanders, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Oh Look More Fluff, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, lowkey i think this is one of my favorites, queerplatonic losleep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Logan has a lot of feelings, he's just not good at expressing them.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Ape Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless-in-Starbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sleepless-in-Starbucks).



Logan wasn't known necessarily for his ability to communicate his emotions.

He preferred working with facts, numbers, absolutes that could be proven without a doubt not just to himself but to others as well.

But as much as he claimed preferring numbers, he had feelings as well.

Logan felt a lot of things. And he felt them intensely.

For example when he was with them. Their sarcastic and dry humor that made Logan laugh despite his best efforts not to. Or their sleepy, tired hums of acknowledgement when he'd talk about (no, Logan did _not_ ramble, thank you) his project early in the morning.

Or when they were distracted and they'd lean up against him. Like now, with their their torso pressed against his back while their thumb flew over their phone screen, either texting someone or looking up information.

Knowing them, they were looking up a meme to send someone.

Logan felt emotions swell in his chest, overwhelming him until they were bubbling up his throat threatening to choke him, drown him in them until he figured out an outlet to drain them.

"I love you."

Their thumb froze in place, and then Remy was moving, pulling themselves off of his back, leaving a terrifying chill in their place and he had to fight back a whine because that was undignified. Didn't matter that he craved their contact like flora craved water.

"Hello? Sweets, you in there babe?"

Logan was suddenly, painfully aware that he'd been so caught up mourning the loss of their contact he'd missed what they said.

"Seeing as how I cannot possibly leave my own body, I'd say so."

Remy lifted an eyebrow, the brown interrupted by a clear line before ending at the corner (an eyebrow scar, they'd called it) visible above their shades.

Logan almost wished he could see their eyes, get lost in the pale brown, the color of ice coffee full of cream. They were sensitive to light though, and Remy rarely took off their glasses unless they were about to go to bed.

"You know what I meant, hon. That was one'a the expressions we worked on when we first met. Now, you wanna tell me what brought on the love business?"

Logan ignored the heat rising to his face, watching Remy's for a moment.

"...You know I don't mean romantically."

"Given neither of us are all that into romance, no."

Logan huffed a short laugh, unable to help the small, amused smile in response to their quip.

"But I do love you. Are you... familiar with queerplatonic feelings?"

Remy eyed him for a moment, quiet but considering.

"...Yeah. Kinda like a toss up between platonic and romantic love right? Like... I wanna hold your hand but if you even think about kissing me I'm backin' out type'a thing?"

Logan laughed again. Remy always managed to make him laugh the easiest.

"In a sense for some people, I suppose. I think that about fits how my ideal relationship with-"

He stopped, his face flushing hotter.

Remy waited patiently, but when Logan didn't continue, was clearly too flustered _to_ continue, they lowered their sunglasses and looked him in the eyes with a small, reassuring smile.

"I love you too, sweets. Now can you stop being all mushy on me so I can continue with my "annoy V with monkey memes" agenda?"

This time when Logan laughed, it was out of relief and mild confusion.

"Why monkeys?"

Remy grinned at him, slipping their sunglasses back into place.

"He called me an ape man."


End file.
